fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gajeel Redfox vs. Rogue Cheney
Gajeel Redfox vs. Rogue Cheney is a fight fought between Team Fairy Tail's Gajeel Redfox and Team Sabertooth's Rogue Cheney. Prologue The final day of the Grand Magic Games begins and Gajeel Redfox, along with the rest of his teammates, enters the arena as currently the best team in the Games. While everyone else is surprised that Natsu Dragneel isn't participating, the rest of the Fairy Tail members just cheer the team on, knowing that Natsu's powers are needed elsewhere.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 16-23 Afterwards, the final event, the Grand Magic Game, is announced. It is a tournament in which the Mages battle each other, gaining points for defeating their opponent. As all the teams get ready, Gajeel and others vow to win for the sake of Lucy Heartfilia and the rest of the Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 4-7 However, as the event starts, everyone is surprised to see the Fairy Tail team not moving at all. While the other teams begin their fights, Makarov expresses his worry about Fairy Tail's inaction. It is then revealed that this is all the plan of Mavis Vermillion, who has carefully analyzed their opponents and has come up with a strategy. That is when the Fairy Tail team finally makes their move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Pages 8-18 After defending against Rufus Lore's Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars, the team moves on to fight their opponents according to Mavis' strategy, with Gajeel defeating Ren Akatsuki and Eve Tearm.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Pages 3-7 Once Gray Fullbuster successfully defeats Rufus, Rogue Cheney is seen praising Fairy Tail for its power, however, the one he aims for is Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 3 The battles continue according to Mavis' strategy, until Kagura Mikazuchi appears to face Erza Scarlet. As they clash, Minerva Orland interrupts them, turning the battle into a threesome, while sobbing Mavis proclaims that it's impossible to predict now.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 10-19 When Gajeel wonders why Mavis' strategy failed, he meets up with Rogue. With a smirk, Gajeel calls Rogue persistent but also notes that he shouldn't expect any mercy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 15 Battle Gajeel attacks Rogue, who is thrown back and subsequently hit by Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Club afterwards. Surprised, Rogue gets up, with Gajeel telling him that there's no way he can surpass him in just one day. He also states that since the Twin Dragons couldn't defeat Salamander, it's impossible for Rogue to handle him alone either. Rogue states that the Iron Dragon Slayer is not as strong as his Fire counterpart, receiving Gajeel's angry expression as a reply.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Pages 5-6 Rogue is then seen on his knees, exhausted. Gajeel, with an annoyed look, asks him to repeat what he said earlier about Gajeel being weaker than Natsu. Rogue says that he has finally understood his reason for joining Fairy Tail. He reveals that as a kid, he planned on joining Gajeel's former guild, Phantom Lord. However, after the guild disbanded, much to Rogue's surprise, Gajeel joined Fairy Tail. Rogue states that it must've been because of friends, something that is unknown in Sabertooth. As he questions his own motives for fighting, Gajeel tells him to get up and asks him whether he considers Frosch his friend. When Rogue admits it, he suddenly hears a voice. Much to his shock, he sees his own "Shadow" telling him to annihilate Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Pages 14-21 The Shadow then merges with Rogue and suddenly, Gajeel is hit by Rogue's Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. Everyone in the stadium is surprised at the sudden turn of events. As the Shadow proclaims that his power is now Rogue's, Gajeel asks him who he is, to which his opponent replies that he is the Shadow which controls the fate. Without any further delay, possessed Rogue attacks. Gajeel attempts to counter-attack with his Iron Dragon's Sword but Rogue dematerializes in a form of shadow and then attacks Gajeel with Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash. From afar, Frosch watches in shock, wondering who is the one beating Gajeel down. Possessed Rogue then appears out of shadow and hits Gajeel with Shadow Dragon's Slash. As Gajeel's attempts to defend himself are proven futile, Mavis notices that Rogue has been possessed by something which she has never seen before. Rogue then claims that he was right about Gajeel being weaker than Natsu, but also states that even Salamander wouldn't be a match for him right now.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 6-15 While Rogue chokes Gajeel, Frosch is seen running to the place of the battle with an intention to save Rogue. Gajeel then falls down, with the possessed Rogue remarking that shadow will consume him. However, Gajeel refuses to give up and imitating Natsu, he eats the shadow, much to everyone's surprise. He then tells the Shadow to get out of Rogue's body and remarks that Rogue's true name is "Ryos", someone who has not admired, but feared Gajeel. Gajeel then states that he will revive that fear and enters Iron Shadow Dragon Mode.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 19-23 With a shocked expression, possessed Rogue notes that both iron and shadow are now fused. Suddenly, Gajeel turns into shadow and attacks Rogue with Iron Dragon's Club from behind. Rogue also turns into his shadow form and they chase each other. Much to Rogue's surprise, Gajeel manages to pull him out of the shadow and throws him into a nearby building, completely destroying it. As Rogue notes to himself that this Gajeel is unknown to him, Gajeel punches him into the air and then hits him with the full power of Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar, successfully defeating him and earning 1 point for Team Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 2-10 Aftermatch As Rogue is lying on the ground, the Shadow possessing him notes that this is the extent of Rogue's current abilities and Gajeel then sees a shadowy figure running away from Rogue's body. Much to Gajeel's surprise, Frosch appears and stands between Rogue and Gajeel in a protective manner, claiming that Rogue cannot be hurt anymore. Gajeel says that their battle is over and he won't do anything. Frosch approaches Rogue and as he comes to, Gajeel notices that Rogue doesn't remember anything.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Pages 10-12 Later, when the rest of the Fairy Tail members defeat their opponents, they are challenged by Sting Eucliffe who plans on defeating all five on his own. However, in the end, he decides to give up, granting Team Fairy Tail the last point which makes them the champions of the Grand Magic Games. Sting is then reunited with Lector, which Rogue and Frosch watch with happiness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 11-28 Frosch then says that Fairy Tail is amazing, to which Rogue replies positively. He then tells Frosch that he wants to become a man who treasures his friends, much to Frosch's happiness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 4 References Navigation